


Cover me up, cuddle me in

by labrnth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Commission work, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Top Lance (Voltron), maybe I guess
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 在黑暗中，他卻可以做任何事。Keith在他身下喘息、Lance的指尖熾熱，在他上半身的皮膚留下看不見的痕跡。





	Cover me up, cuddle me in

**Author's Note:**

> 對不起它就是一片肉傾臉臉不嫌棄收下 (土下坐  
> 我想寫klance很吵很鬧的愛愛但是不知不覺又文青了我好難過qwqqqqqq
> 
>  
> 
> 標題>Kiss Me- Ed Sheeran

 

 

 

　　Lance在Keith身後，手指小心翼翼地在對方的後穴裡摸索，不時親吻他的肩胛骨，用自己的身體覆在他的背上，好似即使Keith燥熱得發汗還是有可能著涼。

Keith扭動身子，調整在腹部下的枕頭。他的性器已經軟了下來。他煩躁地呻吟，伸直手臂伸展了下又把它們塞回枕頭下，Keith把臉埋進布料裡悶悶說道：「這實在很蠢，你為什麼不讓我自己準備就好？」

「嘿我們說好一起慢慢來的，而且我們是最後一秒才擲硬幣決定誰在下面的不是嗎？」

對，那個愚蠢的擲硬幣。兩個人實在手足無措得像處男，所以決定用硬幣決定誰在上誰在下。

　　「但是我比你有經驗。」Keith咕噥著，「我是指，跟男生，這樣。」

　　Lance的一隻手指在Keith體內小心翼翼曲起。Keith緊緊閉著眼睛，盡可能地張開自己的雙腿。入口的那圈肌肉繃得緊緊的，潤滑液被扳開的輕響和擠出的聲音讓Lance不自覺發顫，即使他已經不是賀爾蒙旺盛的青少年，但是想起潤滑液的用途、並且意識到自己在進行的性事，還是會令他興奮。

　　雖然他不覺得今天可以做到最後一步。他咬了咬下唇。

　　汗水在滑下背部，身下的Keith又挪動了一下身子，Lance還在努力按摩他穴口周圍的軟肉。他們已經持續這個進度將近半個小時了，對方的身體看起來是不願意配合好好放鬆。

　　他起唇，又闔上，想提議的放棄的聲音在喉嚨摩娑。Lance在內心掙扎時彎下來再次親吻Keith的肩膀，不知道第幾次，在糊糊的觸碰間Keith終於焦躁地呻吟，撐起上半身。Lance急忙調整自己手指的角度，讓自己可以在不傷到對方的情況下抽出自己的手指。

　　「比較有經驗？」

　　Lance不怕死地挑起眉毛反問。

　　「閉嘴。」

　　Keith打了下他的手臂，翻了個白眼翻身下床。Lance跪在床上看對方背部的肌肉繃緊和放鬆，指尖抹著床單的皺褶問對方在幹嘛。

　　他在燈熄掉之前看到Keith嘴角的竊笑，接著一個理所當然的「關燈」後摸黑爬回床上。

　　「這樣好多了。」

　　「你剛剛應該早一點這麼做。」

　　Keith的額頭抵上他的，他可以感覺到對方嗤聲笑出聲時在他唇邊的吐息。

　　「所以今天我們不──」

　　一個嘆息從嘴邊溜出。「下次。」

 

　　在黑暗中，他卻可以做任何事。

　　Keith在他身下喘息、Lance的指尖熾熱，在他上半身的皮膚留下看不見的痕跡。

　　接著他便在罩在Keith上方。Lance不知道自己在急躁什麼，也許是壓抑太久。他的舌頭在對方的嘴裡，他的身子在對方懷裡，他的臀部擠進對方的雙腿間。所有一切。他想要的太多，擁有的卻太少。此刻對方又在一點一滴地退讓，讓他成為他的，擁有彼此。他們沒有再多說，但是都知道對方想要什麼。

　　Lance用他的雙手去摸索、去記憶創造Keith的肌腱、肌肉、和骨頭；窄得恰好的骨盆在白皙的雙腿上方，當Keith的胸骨起伏時微微變化的影子，以及在一件單薄的T恤下藏得不是很好的、強而有力的肩膀和手臂。

　　頓時Lance的胸腔似乎太小了些，困住了他蹦跳的心臟讓他難以呼吸。

　　他的直覺讓他俯身下去，用雙唇觸碰他可以碰到的每一寸皮膚，輕輕嚙咬Keith的乳粒、在對方的粗喘下興奮得輕顫。一隻手滑下Keith緊繃的腹部，劃過大腿內側，最後撩撥下面捲曲的陰毛。當他的手指和嘴到了同樣的地方，子不自覺發出輕吟，令他瞇起眼睛。

　　Lance的舌頭在對方的龜頭上捲曲，他嚐到了對方的味道。Keith在他的身子下微微顫抖。

　　然後Lance想到那些，他曾經有過的性愛。

　　兩個人的第一次不是給對方。Lance記得他的第一次。和女生的第一次。

　　那不是多深刻甜美的回憶，他記得的也只是濕熱的觸感和酒精在喉嚨燃燒的搔癢感。他不知道那個女生喝了多少，但是絕對比他多，她把凌亂批在自己肩膀上的頭髮向後撥去，一面把豐滿的乳房向Lance身上擠。當Lance親吻她，他嚐到嗆鼻的烈酒，化妝品和女性香水的味道和汗水攪和在一塊兒，強烈、不大好聞，但是他的下半身沒有因此失去興致。一切是那麼混亂，隔天醒來後不只是宿醉令他呻吟，滿滿的空虛也同樣敲打著他的腦袋。

　　那時他禁不住思考性愛是不是真的如此美好。或者只是他自己的過份想像。

　　更親密，更緩慢溫柔。他的所認知的，所理想的。

　　像是現在。

　　當Keith伸手扶住了他的後腦勺，把他困在原處，那些不重要的思緒立刻被抹去。

　　Lance把嘴巴張得更大一些，把Keith的性器吞得更深入。當他用鼻子深吸一口氣低下頭，他的脖子彎著一個他沒辦法持續太久的微妙角度，所以他撐開對方的雙腿，用身子卡在中間。Keith不自覺把他抱住，用他的大腿、和陰莖，和緊緊抓著他頭部的雙手。他自己也硬挺得不像話，再多一點刺激大概就會直接高潮。

　　「對，」男子呼著氣，挺起下半身，「對、就是這樣。拜託。」

　　他以為會溫柔緩慢的事物實質上又濕又激烈，用力揪著他的慾望和心跳。他想要對方高潮，同時卻又想要反覆舔舐對方、愛撫對方。當Keith的手捉住他的頭髮，Lance的喉嚨發出低沉的聲音，他沒有注意到自己正蹭著被單，直到對方喘呼的聲音透穿他朦朧的思緒。「你別想在我碰──嗯、你、前射──」

　　Lance覺得自己大概會死掉。

　　他繃緊了身子，吸吮得更加賣力，Keith加重的呼吸聲讓他發出呻吟，直直打出他的胸膛。Lance不知道對方還要多久，但是很清楚自己受不了多大的刺激了。

　　「要、要到了──」

　　Keith倒抽一口氣，放開手，向前挺腰深入Lance直到他的喉嚨無法負荷只好抽離。濕潤黏膩又熾熱。Lance撸動了對方的陰莖幾下直到熟悉的跳動竄過他的指尖；在別人的皮膚下體會到那種觸感有種微妙親密的感覺。

　　對方在高潮時仰頭張開嘴，近乎無聲的尖叫竄進他們周圍安靜的空氣裡。Keith在他的指尖下無法控制地顫抖。Lance沒有辦法移開眼神，他也不覺得自己有辦法不把這一幕深深刻進他的腦海裡。

　　接著他撐起身子舔去對方身上的精液。他才不管對方怎麼想，他就是無法停止想要 _更多_ 。

　　「幹，老天，你、」

　　Lance悶哼，半抬起頭看Keith在激烈後漲紅的面容。

　　「你上來，過來這裡。」

 

　　在黑暗中他們可以說好多事情又不用說出口。

 

　　Lance囁嚅著「這麼愛指使人」一邊跨過對方的身子，近乎是坐在Keith的大腿上。雙腿間的性器緊繃地僵在那裏，但當他伸手要去觸碰，Keith把他的手拍開，「我來。」他的聲音沙啞。「讓我來。」

　　對方的動作先是輕柔緩慢地撸動幾下，像是想要感覺他。Keith蒼白有力的手握著他深色的陰莖，讓Lance難以移開視線。幾下緩慢地抽送把他逼到邊緣，卻不足以讓他高潮。

　　他沒辦法控制自己顫抖的雙腿。他深深吸了幾口氣又咬了咬唇，向前傾讓Keith更方便動作。當他的視線在對方冒汗潮紅的臉上摸索，他們的雙眼緊緊鎖在一起，停留在那處相望。深沉的靛色，近乎是一片漆黑，像是冬天夜晚的天空，像是他們都憧憬的宇宙，像是足以吞噬一切的黑洞。Lance看著他，覺得自己的身子下意識繃緊，一切匆匆竄上他的神經感官；他在最後一刻彎腰下去親吻Keith，簡簡單單的一個親吻就足以拆心剝骨，讓他顯得赤裸脆弱。　

　一切突然變得太快。太熾熱。 _太多。_ Keith的另一隻手滑下他的脊椎，他打著顫就這麼射了。瞬間的快感讓他的眼前一片白，嗡嗡聲佔據了他的聽覺，他幾乎聽不見自己的呻吟、以及血液竄過耳朵的碰碰聲。

　　他高潮後倒到對方身上，他的眼睛不想合作地張開，唇舌也懶得蠕動。但是Keith大概也沒有期望他講什麼，只是用顫抖的指尖在他的皮膚上輕畫隨機的圖案。兩個人安靜躺在那裏，精液還黏在腹部上。

　　在他從餘韻中脫離後。他起身抽衛生紙把身上的體液擦乾淨。否則等一下真的會很難受。

　　接著Keith傾身過來，Lance也同樣靠過去，讓他們的唇瓣貼合，舌尖用自己的語言交談。他們在黑暗的房間裡親吻。

　　「明天早上在洗澡？」

　　Keith點點頭，輕輕悶哼。也許今天晚上他們沒有完成原本的目的，但他覺得他們又更貼近了彼此些。

　　在片刻後，當他昏沉沉陷入夢鄉，他聞到Keith用的洗髮精，和他自己的沐浴乳，又在舌尖嘗到兩個人、同時，在他的嘴裡。

 

 

 


End file.
